The present invention relates to air cushion bed, and particularly to an adjustable air supply valve of an air cushion bed. It the operation modes of full opening for supplying air, half opening for supplying air, full closing and venting. Therefore, it can be operated to achieve the desired condition of the air cushion bed.
Medical air cushion beds are utilized to prevent patients lying on beds for long time periods from catching bedsore. An air cushion bed generally has a plurality of airbags. Each airbag can be filled with air. However, the prior art air cushion bed has the following advantages.
1. Since the weights of the users are different. If the user is light, less air is filled in the air cushion bed, while for a heavy user, more air is necessary to be filled in the air cushion bed so that the body of the users can be supported comfortably. However, the conventional air cushion bed is unadjustable and thus it can be met the requirement of the user.
2. Although the conventional air cushion beds are divided into a plurality of sections, each section has the same air pressure so that they have the same hardness. However, the requirement hardness of the different part of the human body, such as head, hands, legs, etc., are different. Therefore, the conventional air cushion bed can not cause the user lying thereon to feel comfortable.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the defect in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable air supply valve of an air cushion bed having an air supply valve installed between a first tube and a second tube. The air supply valve comprising a round seat, an air valve, a cover plate, a locking plate and a driving element. It has the operation modes of full opening for supplying air, half opening for supplying air, full closing and venting. Therefore, the air cushion bed can be adjusted to achieve the required condition. Especially, if the air cushion bed is designed to have a plurality of different sections which can be adjusted based on different parts of the human body. The present invention has the effect of independently supplying air to the different sections.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.